U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,311 discloses a “Lock and release mechanism for slide assembly” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,468 discloses a “Locating structure for a slide assembly”.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,529 discloses a “Synchronizing device for a tri-section slide” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,269 discloses a “Synchronous system for a three-stage ball bearing slide”.
These locking and synchronizing mechanisms mentioned above are characterized in the engagement between the engaging block and the engaging hole or engaging recess, so that the rails are smoothly moved and synchronized, and the disengagement between the engaging block and the engaging hole or engaging recess to smoothly slide the rails relative to each other.
Furthermore, the locking mechanism and the synchronizing mechanism are individually installed and which require more machining steps and the manufacturing cost is high.
The present invention intends to provide a slide assembly and a connection device of the slide assembly, wherein when the slide assembly is pulled out from its closed position, the inner and middle rails are synchronously pulled out and the middle rail is connected to the outer rail at a proper position where the inner rail and the middle rail are disengaged from each other and the inner rail is pulled continuously. The present invention further connects the synchronizing mechanism between the middle and inner rails and the positioning mechanism between the middle rail and the outer rail.